


Night-blooming Cereus

by eternalsession



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: God really is a terrible matchmaker. (Soulmate AU)





	Night-blooming Cereus

He was born with one, emerald green eye. Compared to every other green eye he’d ever seen, his was always easily differential. There was something passionate and intense about that shade of green, and it always kept him in wonder of who it was he’d meet. He was a simple farm boy, with dreams of grandeur due to brushing up on his history of his family. He wondered if he’d meet her (it had to be a her, no way he could fall in love with a dude) if he left the house and learned how to fight. That passion and intensity could be found only in a true warrior. From that point on, he was determined, and had a goal set.

                She was born with one, sapphire blue eye. Of all the blue eyes she’d seen, she couldn’t name two like it. She’d often spend nights staring into it, wondering just what kind of person she’d meet. It was a blue that showed a glimpse of the vastness of the ocean, of a whole world she never knew of. It was breathtaking, it was astonishing, it was more than she could take in. It was a shade of blue that dreamt of possibility, that could have coined the phrase “there are other fish in the sea”. She wondered that if she went out and learned more and more and more, that she might eventually meet him (or… her, she supposed, but preferably a him). The sky dreams of possibilities, but the ocean speaks of what lurks in the unknown. For someone in search of the unknown, the only place to go is a house of knowledge.

                Beacon Academy. The two teenagers made way for the same destination, despite not having any communication, any form of communication, or even knowledge of the other’s existence, save for an eye with a color that spoke to their very souls. In general, however, the whole “soulmates” idea was highly overplayed. Not everyone gets to meet their soulmate. Some people lose their soulmates before they get to meet, as they get to meet, etcetera. Just because two people are soulmates doesn’t mean one of them can’t be a serial killer and the other, his victim. A man could get into a car accident with his soulmate and accidentally kill them due to a series of unfortunate events. It led people to believe that “God” was a terrible matchmaker or what-have-you, but there was one thing that was consistently true.

                Every person who made a conscious effort to meet their soulmate got to meet their soulmate. And not just meet, but to have a full conversation, and get to know them, even if only for a short period of time. Even those who met their soulmates but due to circumstance, had their soulmate pass away, will say that it was well worth it. But they’d really have to go out on a limb. Some people have scaled mountains, discovered hidden caverns behind waterfalls, flew all over the world, just to meet their soulmates. For some, it could be just leaving home for the first time in over twenty years, to live on their own. The idea that pain is relative applies to this principle. Good deeds are rewarded. The most ripe fruit always lay at the end of the branch.

                And here they were, two people who wanted to meet, more than anything, to hear each other’s stories, to get to know each other, to become entwined in each other’s lives and fates, united at last. A week had gone by, and, both restless, left their separate dorms to go out for a walk. The boy, scared and nervous about not only being not home, but being in an environment so different from the farm, grabbed a juice from the vending machine, and walked it over to a bench situated in front of a large fountain in the campus’ garden. Hanging over his head was a balcony, which was used for shade from the sun during the day time. The girl, scared of starting the same reputation of being “the perfect girl,” which would nix her chances of her soulmate coming out to talk to her, or most people for that matter, purchased a can of coffee from the vending machine, and took a seat next to the boy who shared the same colors as she.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked. His face was blanketed in shadow, and she couldn’t make out any of his features.

“Yeah. I suppose it’s just… nerves.” She responded sheepishly, and for a while, they sat in silence.

That silence was pierced by the sound of the boy finishing his drink. “Do you want me to take yours too?”

She nodded and gratefully handed him her empty can, and he soon returned, and leaned on the edge of the fountain. His face was still turned away from her, but the moon was full tonight, and it certainly did him justice. He had short, blonde locks that seemed to naturally layer itself. He turned his head to the side a bit, and she caught a glimpse of his blue eye—a color she’d recognize anywhere. She was almost frozen in shock.

“My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.” He said, turning to meet her fully, and extending his hand for a shake. He’d hoped that’s what people did when meeting new people. She could see both of his eyes, and repressed the urge to tackle hug him. She’d been waiting for so long to finally meet him, and finally, he appears. Revealing herself from the shadows, so he could clearly see her eyes, she met his hand with her own and returned the greeting.

“My name is Pyrrha Nikos. It’s nice to finally meet you too, Jaune. I… cannot say how long I’ve waited for this day.”

He could not resist the urge to pull her into a hug. “It’s been rough, hasn’t it? Tell me all about it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> she bawled like a little baby heyo
> 
> i guess this is just an outlet to vent, but i think i did a good enough job. i've always been a fan of the soulmates au thing because i guess i never thought i had one, and pyrrha reminds me of an old friend who i think could have been mine. I named this after the flower, the night-blooming cereus, because it's a flower that only blooms at night, and for one day. i think it's awfully fitting. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for my next piece, i'd love to hear them! :)


End file.
